


Away from the World

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dom/sub, Fingering, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-verbal Submissive, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Sub Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Subspace, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, gender neutral terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Today is Felix's birthday--simply another reason for his mind to race. Sylvain helps him to relax and de-stress from the day's worries.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Away from the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipsaileditself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsaileditself/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Felix! I won't be able to post the art for his birthday for a little while yet, so I decided to make this suitable for today instead. This is a gift fic for the wonderful Lex, who has helped me considerably with financial worries without expecting anything in return. So of course I had to write a gift for him.
> 
> Enjoy! Also, for full clarity on the terminology used for Felix here: gender neutral aside from referencing his front entrance, and also using the term 'dick' to describe bottom growth. Stay safe!

“ _Professor, have you seen Felix around? I swear, as soon as you take your eyes off him,_ poof. _H_ _e's gone.”_

Looking back, this question seems so silly to Sylvain. Most days, especially when he had less responsibilities in the past, one could always find Felix training constantly. He still naturally trains often these days, although there are times when his usual schedule is disrupted. His birthday is apparently not one of them.

Not only this, but it feels as though Felix has been gone for much too long. They had woken this morning with a greeting of winter sunshine filtering through the window. Embraced in each other’s arms, protected from the monstrosities of a world plagued by war. For a short while, Sylvain wondered if Felix would actually choose to relax completely on his birthday, for once. Not long after breakfast, he vanished.

Now, Sylvain has decided Felix has been distant for long enough—it’s his _birthday,_ after all—and opens the doors to the Training Grounds. He hears Felix before seeing him. The man can fight perfectly silently: as stealthy as a shadow, but far more deadly. That must have been a finishing blow.

Felix doesn’t notice that another person has entered. A couple of knights are also here today, but Felix pays no attention to them either. Broken parts of a target surround him. A sword is in his hand, and Sylvain, always entranced by the man’s elegant movements, leans by the doors with a smile and folded arms.

A dummy is Felix’s next opponent. One slash, and another, over and over again. Perfect rolls as though envisioning a counter. Leaps into the air and landings executed perfectly on the balls of his feet. He’s so swift, so light and carefully strong in his movements, Sylvain can only hear the sound of that sword colliding with Felix’s target.

But Sylvain soon frowns. He understands Felix well enough to see beneath seemingly flawless movements. Though he’s as skilled as ever, there is something slightly stiff there as well. If Sylvain were closer, he imagines he would be able to see a frown on Felix’s face.

He’s distracted, which might be why he’s targeting an inanimate target rather than a training partner in the first place, so he isn’t thrown off by fighting against a person.

And during the throes of war, distraction tends to point to the same things.

“Hey, Felix?” Sylvain says as he approaches. Felix appears mildly startled as his head turns to the other.

“How long have you been here?”

“Only a few minutes.”

Felix huffs. “Still a few minutes you _could_ have spent training with me.”

So he’s agitated, too. Not only that, but his voice is breathless. Sylvain’s eyes scan over the pink face, beads of sweat trickling down Felix’s forehead, and the way Felix sways ever-so-slightly.

“How long have you been doing this for?” asks Sylvain.

“A couple of hours.”

“A couple of—” He tries to hold in a sigh. “Without a break too, I imagine. The battle yesterday was tough, you know.”

“I do. I could have possibly died, had you not pointed out that enemy. So I need to work at this more.”

Ah, that explains it. Before Felix has the chance to turn around and continue beating the life out of the poor dummy, Sylvain’s hands urge the sword in Felix’s hands to drop back down, preventing him from moving in the process.

“Felix, this won’t help anything.”

“If I train, I become stronger.”

“That was out of your hands. That’s why we all fight together in the first place. We’re stronger that way, and can protect each other. It has nothing to do with weakness.”

These words, though necessary for Felix to hear, still seem to make him torn; his eyes land on Sylvain, and away again, voice dropping so he mutters. “I’m still sick of everything being out of my hands. _Everything.”_

Sylvain breathes in deeply, eyes closed for only a second—there are endless possibilities to what Felix could mean, and he could even be referring to them all. “I know. I know. Still, you won’t make anything get better by overworking yourself. Haven’t we already talked about this before?”

His hand, holding the weight of all of their promises and secrets, all the love and care between them, runs over Felix’s shoulder; his eyes flicker upwards and, for the first time since Sylvain has seen Felix here, show a hint of vulnerability. His head lowers and nods. “Sorry. I know.”

“And I know it’s difficult for you, too.” Sylvain squeezes Felix’s shoulder, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of this head. “It’s your birthday. Out of all the days you could be pushing yourself too hard, you _definitely_ shouldn’t do it today.”

“I’m _not_ pushing myself too hard,” Felix first snaps. Then his eyes glance away, he exhales, and he says, “Perhaps I am slightly. You know that I’m not the best with birthdays, either. It’s simply another day to me.”

“Well, _not_ to me, because your birthday means that the love of my life was born today.” Sylvain laughs over the roll of Felix’s eyes. “C’mon. We’ll get you in the bath, then I’ll take care of you if you need it, all right?” He feels it—the slightest quiver beneath his touch, and Sylvain knows him well enough to understand what it means. With a smile, he leads Felix out of the Training Grounds, thankful he is listening.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Felix is silent on their way to the baths. Although he relaxes slightly over the arm which loops around his shoulders to keep him by Sylvain’s side, there is still undeniable tension in his rigid body. Sylvain is determined to set it right. He feels the strongest, after all, when he can be the rock Felix sometimes needs.

The two undress, Sylvain unable to stop his eyes flickering over the bruises on Felix’s back. He knows the instance which would have caused them: when Felix fell right back against some rocks, defending himself with a flash of Thunder magic. If anything, he’s lucky to have bruises, for such an impact could have easily injured his spine. Sylvain finds a twist of protectiveness finding his gut regardless.

He does what he can in the moment. Together, he and Felix sink into the bathwater, Sylvain smiling over the sigh which escapes Felix’s lips. “Feels good?”

“Mm. I needed this.” Felix leans back against the side of the bath, eyes closing. “I’m still learning that sometimes, I should just listen to you. In a number of ways.”

“Yeah. I can have good ideas _sometimes,_ you know.”

Although Felix rolls his now open eyes, he also smiles with amusement. “And with … everything else, I don’t need to put up some kind of shield. Still learning that.”

Sylvain shifts closer, lips finding Felix’s for a moment. “You never have to have a shield up around me, sweetheart. Come on, I’ll wash your hair.”

This is something Felix has no qualms against. As Sylvain takes his spot resting against the side of the bath, Felix relaxes in front of him, head resting back against his chest. He hums at the fingers running through to his scalp.

"You seemed distracted when you were fighting," says Sylvain. "Is anything on your mind?"

A pause. "It'd probably be easier to say what _isn't_ on my mind."

"It's racing, huh?"

"Yeah. Like always."

Sylvain hums his understanding. Whilst he himself can deal with this too, he knows that Felix experiences it a little differently. He constantly struggles to slow down, and anything he cannot fight causes distress—constantly desperate for a control on everything around him, when he loses this, he's left frightened and unsure.

There is one exception. Sylvain seems to be an exception for a lot of things, something he never thought that he, of all people, would deserve.

He will never fail to be grateful that Felix will lose control for _him._

"You know you can come talk to me when you're like this, don't you?" Sylvain runs soapy water over Felix's shoulders, presses his thumbs into the knots lingering there.

"Yes. I know."

"And you know about how you should listen too, don't you?" Sylvain glances around the bath, making sure they are alone. His hips shift forward beneath the water to Felix, Sylvain able to hear the hitch of his breath. His voice drops an octave as he leans in to say, "You know that we have certain rules for a reason, and what happens if you break them. What _does_ happen, sweetheart?"

"You … you punish me."

It's a murmur, one that causes Sylvain to smile. He continues massaging Felix's shoulders, placing a kiss on top of his head. "We're alone, so you can say that louder."

Felix swallows, nods. "You punish me."

"Good boy."

"And will you, for that?"

"Not today. Take this as a warning though, okay?" Felix nods again, and Sylvain can sense the shift in his tension—how it has transitioned from stress to nerves which are far more welcome. "And I have a feeling that something along those lines will still help a certain someone de-stress from today."

"Mm." Felix leans back against Sylvain's chest. The eyes which look up at Sylvain bear the love he possesses, and Sylvain knows them well enough to see a will to submit creep back into him. "Not here, though. We've been in here so long that we'll start to look like wrinkly old men."

Sylvain laughs, leaning down to brush his lips against Felix's. "And overheat in a similar fashion. Come on, then.”

The two take hold of folded towels left by the bath’s edge. Once wrapped around Felix's waist, he takes his hair between his hands and wrings out the excess water. Sylvain follows through next, causing the other to snort as a towel is ruffled over his head.

He even manages a laugh as he tells Sylvain to stop, which is enough reassurance in itself to say that he's going to be okay. Especially once the evening is over.

Although Felix soon drops his outerwear off in his room, he accompanies Sylvain to his own. A hand strokes up Felix’s shoulders as they head towards the door, placed by Felix’s neck. There’s the slightest shudder in response, Felix leaning towards Sylvain a little more once they are inside with the door shut after them. A natural motion without a single thought put to it.

Copper eyes flicker up to Sylvain. Finally, the moment the two are alone, that precious face bears everything he always forces away in front of others. A sense of near loss seems to accompany the vulnerability Sylvain holds so dear.

“Still racing, huh?” Sylvain asks, receiving a hum in response. His fingers trail down either side of Felix’s face, smiling at the way he leans into the touch; this hand remains in place as the other tucks strands of hair behind Felix’s ear. “You always do enough, you know. Way more than what I do. You’re allowed to take a moment to breathe.”

“Even if I—”

Felix breathes in sharply, and Sylvain can manage to tell what Felix means, even when it’s left unspoken. Perhaps it’s because Sylvain understands how this feels all too well.

Guilt. Horrendous guilt over the blood staining their hands.

Sylvain leans his forehead against Felix’s, hands now running down the other’s arms. Soft, supple skin from their bath, yet with a route made rough by littering scars. Sylvain has kissed all of them, one by one. And he’s reached further in than anyone else has.

Soon, Felix’s head falls, forehead resting against Sylvain’s shoulder. His arms loop around the other’s neck as though finding home. Sylvain responds instantly, returning the embrace with a hand held at the back of Felix’s head. Fingertips slide through a sheet of loose hair.

He relaxes, little by little. Or perhaps the day drains at the last remaining energy he has. He grows limp against Sylvain, whose response is to lift him. Legs curl around Sylvain’s hips, head still burrowed into Sylvain’s shoulder, and he allows himself to be carried to the bed behind them.

Placed on his back, his eyes open and meet Sylvain’s. Watery but not quite ready to cry. Bursting with every emotion Sylvain could imagine, but most prominently being taken over by those which are positive. They request a single, basic thing without any words being spoken.

Sylvain leans down and brings their lips together.

The kiss seems to melt down any ice on Felix’s exterior. His hands hold onto Sylvain’s shoulders, grip almost weak from a desire to give in. He does so. There is no resistance against Sylvain taking his wrists, nor against how they’re pinned against the bed either side of his head. His response is a hum against Sylvain’s lips and his hips rising to bring himself closer to Sylvain.

A tongue slips inside Felix’s mouth. Sylvain feels the vibration of a soft, quiet moan, Felix’s fingers curling into loose fists. His eyes are half-lidded jewels when they open. Glistening, mildly dazed. Sylvain’s hands creep up so his fingertips stroke over Felix’s palms, and he smiles at Felix’s content sigh.

“Before, when I said that I won’t be punishing you for overworking yourself,” says Sylvain, “I said that I still understand what you need today.”

Felix nods slowly. “Need you to …”

He doesn’t quite finish the sentence. Today appears to be one of those days Felix struggles to grasp onto full coherency, and is easily more susceptible to falling into the headspace he so frequently craves—Sylvain knows him well enough to understand.

“How does my hand sound?”

Another nod, this time more certain. “Sounds good.”

With a smile, Sylvain guides Felix to sit up, pressing a kiss to his lips before saying, “I know you might not manage to be verbal before long, so you know the hand signals if I need a clearer answer, don’t you?”

“Two taps for no, three for yes.”

“Exactly. C’mere.”

Sylvain settles so his back is against the wall, legs out in front of him. He gently pushes Felix down, allowing his torso to be laid over Sylvain’s lap with his arms crossed in front of him. His legs and rear rest behind him.

“All right?” Sylvain says, Felix humming. A hand trails down Felix’s spine. Fingertips stroke over his hip to his rear, squeezing a buttock gently before it slides beneath him to unfasten the button and zip of his trousers. “Are you sure you’re okay for this after training so much, and after yesterday?”

“It’s different,” is the simple answer in response, something Sylvain more than understands. He nods, now pushing Felix’s trousers and underwear down to leave his backside bare. Sylvain can feel himself shudder almost as much as Felix. He’s patient, however, and doesn’t want to rush this; a smile is on his face as he strokes over the bare skin.

“No need to count, okay? I’m just going to help you relax.”

Felix nods, resting his head against his arms. He glances up at Sylvain. Gaze dropping again when Sylvain’s hand squeezes, inhaling in preparation for the first hit.

_Slap._ There is no reaction other than a small jolt of Felix’s body. Sylvain finds himself smiling regardless, stroking his hand over an ass cheek. It lifts and slaps again. And again. He isn’t using as much force as he could be to start with—though he does understand that this is what Felix needs, that he wouldn’t say he wants this if it was something he couldn’t handle, Sylvain still needs to be careful.

His mind, after all, thinks back to the bruises he saw when the two were in the baths together. He knows that Felix is probably dealing with no small amount of pain and fatigue from his excessive practice after yesterday. Although this pain granted to him by Sylvain is different, far from long-lasting but _so_ impactful for him in the moment, he still has to ensure to not add anything to what Felix currently deals with.

“All right, my love?” His question is barely above a murmur, a stark contrast to the sound of the collision of his hand. This is when Felix’s first verbal response is given; a gasp as his grip on his arms grows slightly tighter.

“‘M fine.”

Slightly more dazed, a bit of a slurred word. Sylvain’s smile grows softer. His touch continues to circle around Felix’s skin, giving the cheek a squeeze, before he ensures that this slap is slightly harder.

This time, Sylvain earns something close to a moan—although it’s more of a sigh above all else.

“Good boy. Already doing so well.”

His hand glides over to the other side of Felix’s rear, ready to begin the same treatment on this side as well. Once, twice. The third is a little harder again. He notices the way Felix’s toes curl into the bed. How his hands grasp onto the sheets beneath him, his head tilting a little to hide further in his arms.

A small amount of bashfulness, maybe. Although something about Felix’s body language today suggests that he’s far too swept away by his emotions to care for embarrassment.

Felix is not the only one to enjoy this. He never is. For so long, Sylvain fought with the idea of whether or not this makes him no different to his brother’s abuse. Sometimes he still does. To find comfort in the controlled pain and pleasure he can grant his partner, to be aroused over the reddened skin and moaned gasps in response.

Then he sees the way Felix tucks away his face exactly as he does now, how his body feels more relaxed despite the collision of Sylvain’s hand against his rear, and he is reminded all over again that these worries are not based in reality.

“Felix, baby?” His voice is gentle despite the force of his hand. “Are you able to do something for me?"

Felix turns his head to face Sylvain. The latter’s heart immediately bursts over the blushing cheeks and watery eyes. “What is it?”

His voice is softer now, far more than it has been all day. Paired with the loving, almost distant look in his eyes, Sylvain knows he’s already almost there. The days where Felix settles so easily and quickly into submission are those he never takes for granted.

“I think you might already know.” Sylvain’s thumb traces circles over Felix’s rear, his other stroking over Felix’s cheek to his lips. Felix opens his mouth, allowing Sylvain’s thumb to slip inside. Half-lidded eyes, that flushed skin; nothing is more perfect. He nods. “That’s great, sweetheart. Get yourself rested next to me, all right? Ass up.”

Felix visibly shudders. He nods again, straightening up as he brings himself back off Sylvain’s lap. His elbows keep him perched beside him. Stomach lowered close to the bed, back arching to his rear. Sylvain cannot prevent a grin as his hand slides over it.

“Beautiful, Felix.” His hand lifts, slaps, and a choked moan is earned in response. “No moving until I say, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

Considering Sylvain cannot see Felix remaining verbal for much longer, he relishes in the title. He continues to stroke his hand over Felix as his other begins to unfasten his trousers. Pulls down the zip, letting out a quiet sigh of relief once his dick is bare.

“Sure you’re okay?” he asks, now holding the back of Felix’s head. When he receives a nod, he guides Felix down to his dick, moaning as a tongue runs up the shaft. “Good boy. I’ll give you everything you want in return.”

His hand squeezes at Felix’s ass to emphasise that fact. A shiver follows, Felix urged on to bring his tongue straight up to the head of Sylvain’s dick. It swirls at the tip before Felix takes him into his mouth.

“That’s it. Exactly like that, Fe.”

He leans back with a moan escaping his lips. A smile is on his face, eyes taking in every inch of Felix’s form. The way his fingers brush strands of hair almost delicately behind his ear. Long lashes brushing against his cheeks, the beautiful curve of his back. Sylvain strokes over his ass again. _Spank._

“ _Mmph—_ _”_

“Definitely enjoying this, aren’t you?” Sylvain spanks him again, his other hand stroking over Felix’s head. A single eye opens, flickering to Sylvain, before it closes again and Felix takes more of Sylvain’s length into his mouth. “ _Fuck.”_

He’s nothing short of perfection.

The slaps against Felix continue. Harsher when Felix’s thighs squirm together to try and rub at his arousal. Joined with a smile when Sylvain traces his eyes over Felix’s face. His hand eventually stops its spanks when both sides of Felix’s rear are the perfect shade of red. Nails run over the skin, Sylvain stroking through Felix’s hair.

“You took that so well, baby. Everything okay?”

Although Felix’s movements against Sylvain haven’t stopped, they do slow down slightly, more sluggish—even so, his answer is to tap three times against Sylvain’s leg. “Good boy. Are you fine with your genitalia being touched today?” Another yes.

Sylvain’s hand slides down from the reddened cheeks. His fingertips trail over the crevice between them, down to his front hole. Teasing, merely tracing over the area; Felix shivers. “So wet already, you know. You’ve probably been waiting on this all day.”

A more detectable moan is given against Sylvain’s erection. It’s too much to resist. Taking a bottle of lube left on the bed, Sylvain proceeds to coat his index finger with it. It strokes over Felix’s entrance before slipping inside.

“No stopping with your mouth there, okay? Not unless you have to.”

Felix gives a small nod, closed eyes squeezing shut all the tighter when Sylvain slips more of his finger inside. His pace on Sylvain continues even if he’s slightly slower. Sylvain feels himself creep closer and closer, head leaning back with an especially louder groan—his finger thrusting inside Felix only turns him on further, especially with the redness of his rear as well.

Sylvain’s thighs soon shake with the desire of release. His hand rests on the back of Felix’s head whilst his other continues its fingering, urging Felix’s rhythm to remain as his orgasm creeps closer.

“ _Felix,”_ he moans as he finds his release into the other’s mouth. He watches Felix’s face contort before relaxing again, sucking every last drop from Sylvain and swallowing; his eye meets Sylvain’s and, when he receives a nod of permission, Felix straightens up. He pants lightly with the back of his hand held over his mouth, his moans continuing from the smooth rhythm of Sylvain’s finger inside him.

“You did so well, baby, so well. Now I can take care of you, okay?”

His finger leaves Felix, unable to stop a smile from the eyes which land on him. Waiting, wanting. Felix is always affectionate and loving even when he doesn’t show it; moments like these, where all of his worries wash away and he doesn’t have any pressure on hiding his true emotions, simply present it like no other times can.

Guiding Felix off his hands and knees, Sylvain eases him back down onto the bed. His hands cup Felix’s cheeks. They urge his head to lift, lips welcoming Sylvain’s against them. Sylvain’s touch soon trails down Felix’s throat, feeling the bump of a thin metal collar resting beneath his turtleneck. Down and down this fingertip continues. Over his chest, across his abs and to the bottom of his abdomen.

With every single touch, Felix seems to relax further, the day’s struggles washing away. Sylvain will never take this for granted—how he is the one person who can do that for him.

The kiss breaks, Sylvain’s mouth falling down to Felix’s neck. “Be as vocal as you need to be,” says Sylvain, fingers stroking over Felix’s dick. A soft whimper follows. “I’m here to help you relax.”

He straightens up away from Felix, parting with a kiss against his forehead. A smile stretches on Felix’s face, as dreamy and content as his eyes, even when a hitch of his breath follows as Sylvain continues to tease him with his fingers.

It’s not for long; teasing isn’t Sylvain’s aim today. He pulls down Felix’s trousers and underwear the rest of the way, discarding them to the side. Lips press on Felix’s inner thigh, feeling the way he shivers in anticipation. He’s good, however. Well behaved enough to have his hands curled against the bed sheets around his head rather than rush Sylvain on his actions.

“I think,” says Sylvain, his finger stroking up Felix’s genitalia, “you deserve to have the exact same back, don’t you think?” He chuckles over Felix’s shiver, the way he grips onto the sheets just a little tighter. “Yeah, I was right.”

His hand reaches for the lube to bring closer to him when he’s ready to use it. Fingers continue to work at Felix’s dick, Sylvain listening as close as can be to the increase of those little whimpers, of soft moans. Those sounds are replaced by something much louder when Sylvain lowers himself down further and brings his tongue into the mix. His finger lowers, made smooth by Felix’s wetness, able to slide one back inside his entrance.

“ _A_ _h—”_

Sylvain smiles against Felix, silent with the use of his tongue against him. He waits for Felix’s thighs to lose their last remaining tension before slipping a second finger inside him. Felix’s hips involuntarily buck towards Sylvain, teeth biting back a noise as Sylvain pushes them back down. Sylvain chuckles as he plants a kiss down on Felix’s arousal.

“Don’t want to stop being a good boy for me, do you?” asks Sylvain, eyes on Felix; the latter shakes his head. “That’s it, baby. Going to give you everything you deserve.”

His tongue runs down, soon to replace his fingers as it enters Felix. The reaction is perfect. Felix crying out, his hands grasping tighter at the sheets around him. Desperate despite being granted everything he needs.

Sylvain blindly opens the lube as he continues to work his tongue inside Felix, using it on his fingers. His index and middle finger slip replace his tongue moments later. As the latter slides back up Felix’s genitals, his ring finger carefully slips inside Felix’s rear.

“ _A-ah, ngh—_ _”_

He might currently be stripped of the ability to speak, but Felix is far from silent. He practically _writhes_ in response. Legs curling around Sylvain in a weak, feeble attempt to bring him closer, grip tightening as his head falls on its side and hides in the bed.

It takes little time at all for the thrusting of Sylvain’s fingers and the motions of his tongue to drive convulsive trembles into Felix’s legs. Even so, and even with his mind so far gone, Sylvain notices the way Felix holds himself back out of a natural instinct to obey. It never fails to warm Sylvain’s heart.

“You’re fine, sweetheart,” says Sylvain. He lifts his tongue from Felix, straightening himself up as his fingers continue to work inside Felix. Leaning down towards him, lips brush against Felix’s cheeks. His pants are louder this close. “If you need to come, you can do so.”

Felix nods, letting out a sob as he does exactly this. Sylvain’s forehead rests against Felix’s, murmuring all the sweet words derived from his heart. His fingers soon pull out, and by the time he has retrieved some tissues from the night-stand to wipe at both him and Felix, the latter is blinking and returning steadily to a state of coherency.

“Hey there, cutie,” says Sylvain teasingly. “Back with me, huh?”

“Mm. Little bit.”

His voice is still slightly slurred. Sylvain decides to be steady with his movements to clean them both and throw the tissues away. Sometimes, an orgasm is what brings Felix back from that headspace—knowing he has still felt a lot in a short space of time, however, Sylvain is immediately settling by Felix’s side. Propped up by his elbow, he lifts his arm as an invite for Felix to turn over and snuggle closer once this arm is around him.

“No more today?” asks Sylvain. Felix hums.

“That’s enough. I’m beat.” Felix rests his head into Sylvain’s chest, letting out a sigh. “As much as I would loveto get railed within an inch of my life for my birthday. Maybe next time.”

“You’re okay though, right?”

“Oh, yeah. You know how I can get.”

Sylvain chuckles, brushing through Felix’s hair. “Never want to leave subspace, do you? Ah, well. At least this means we won’t get _too_ messy and waste our bath.”

“Exactly.”

The two remain together silently for a while longer. Sylvain is more than content to listen to Felix’s breaths, watch the rise and fall of his shoulders and, eventually, reveal his head from Sylvain and gesture for him to shift a little. Sylvain soon finds himself sat up with Felix’s head and arms resting in his lap.

“Do you need to talk about how you felt today?” Sylvain asks, still stroking over Felix’s head. “With your birthday, or any of those negative feelings you had. Anything.”

“I think I’m overwhelmed by everything going on. All this death and feeling like the cause for it.” Felix exhales deeply, closing his eyes. “I suppose birthdays are especially rough, remembering that not everyone will see their next. But I feel better now, thank you. That helped stop all the buzzing for a while.”

“Is it less bad now, too?”

“Mm. So it’s appreciated.” Felix’s eyes open again, peering up at Sylvain. “How about you? Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Sylvain’s touch flutters down Felix’s cheek. “You know I’m always grounded when I’m with you.”

Felix’s smile returns. He props himself up to bring a hand to the back of Sylvain’s head and lower him down into a kiss, washing away all of the worries and suffering from now to lead to a better tomorrow.

And many more wonderful birthdays to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to see my art, fic updates and other FE3H ramblings, feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight. Be sure to go check out Lex's account too!


End file.
